Running Along the Water's Edge
by gibrelina
Summary: It had been Dean; all along it had been Dean, but now it is Sam. Dean/Bela/Sam


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam or Bela._

_Warnings: Non-explicit sex and some cursing._

**Running Along the Water's Edge**

Bela Talbot had the money, had the means, had no parents, had the contacts and had a great house. She also had everybody she wanted, no exceptions made. From the beginning she had wanted Dean because he annoyed her. He was the challenge in a black suit and she was the predator just waiting for the right moment to strike.

It had nothing to do with love. When she had said she wanted angry sex later, she had meant it.

Dean slipped through her fingers more times she can count. Way more rational than she would have thought, he had completely dismissed her when she showed up at his digs one day when Sam was gone to get food. He called her a cut-throat bitch and said he'd rather fuck his hand.

Oh, he took that back. She made sure of it.

The second time she had tried a less gentle approach. She broke into his motel room in the middle of the pitch black night and threw him against the wall like she hadn't done to anyone in a really long time before getting on her knees. He said no ten times before she pulled his pants down.

Then he could only say yes.

She liked being in control and soon it became clear that he didn't give a damn about who was in control as long as it was happening. For all his fame, it was hard not to notice how it got harder for him to downright insult her. How he became more careful around her. How his fingers lingered on her face for a second too long after awhile. He took his time with her even when his brother was taking a shower ten feet away.

He explained to her his brother took very long showers.

Not long enough since they were almost caught in flagrante once, as he walked out of the shower dripping wet in his boxers giving them barely time enough to recompose.

She didn't even bother giving him a second glance, because she already had Dean.

Bela Talbot had a one track mind. Only one object at the time. A pricey one. She worked the practical way and there was no distraction when she was focusing on her target. Maybe that's why it caught her off guard.

Because it had been Dean; all along it had been Dean.

And then, suddenly, it had been Sam.

She had been trying to sneak into the museum's entrance when Sam had grabbed her by the forearm and shoved her away. Carefully and with light fingers even though his hands were huge. Dean would have pushed her roughly out of the way without thinking twice. Sam though, Sam was careful.

At least that's what she thought.

He told her if she left they could forget about it. He wouldn't even tell Dean if she just disappeared without causing any trouble. The night was dark and it was even darker when he towered over her with his huge shadow. He didn't make her swallow hard or sweat though. Not then. She had a plan and it was close to what had begun what she had with Dean.

Determination.

Suddenly she was the one pinning Sam against the wall and he had a smile of mocking disbelief in his face. Not what she had expected, but it would do. She said they didn't need to fight, that such thing would be a waste. He looked down at her and told her to fuck off. She kissed his neck and he repeated his idea louder and angrier.

He would learn Bela Talbot didn't take no for an answer.

Sam was much easier to convince than Dean. For all his goody-two-shoes pose it only took her a few minutes; a little bit of pressure here, some kissing there, some hands going some places he wasn't expecting, and suddenly Sam was grinding his teeth with both hands gripping her ass almost lifting her off the ground.

Between gritted teeth he still manages to call her a cut throat bitch.

Brothers. So alike and yet so different.

So much for Sam being careful; he can't care less about ripping her apart. She is sure of it, because his fingernails are so deep inside her thighs that for the first time in a long time she feels fear gripping her. He is uncaring and angry, reminding her of how Dean had laid her down on the bed gently a few days ago.

Sam doesn't give a fuck. Not about her and not about anything.

And then she doesn't give a fuck either.

When she snaps back to reality she's the one against the wall, and if she doesn't pay attention she will lose the so-loved control. That's why she unbuckles his belt and takes over.

The first time she did that to Dean, he almost stroked her hair. Sam grips it strongly and roughly. His touch is demanding. Her back presses against the wall and she realizes how hard it is to be in control even when giving a goddamn blowjob when it involves the littlest brother.

Suddenly Sam is the one annoying.

It had been Dean; all along it had been Dean, but now it is Sam.

* * *

_I had fun imagining Bela/Winchester so this came out! Enjoy it kiddos_


End file.
